International love
by Blumacaw13
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chippettes are Back with their Six new friends! When Trent and His Brother Ted arrive at West Eastman, Jeanette falls in love with Trent. Will they stick together forever? or will someone rip their relation ship to pieces?
1. The Secret

**International love**

It was happening so fast. The 'Munks, 'Ettes and their new six friends were getting loved worldwide. Molly, Katy and Cloe were best friends with The Chippettes and Max, Shawn and Owen were Best friends with the Chipmunks.

Jeanette: Cloe, Can you believe it? We're going to Paris tomorrow!

Cloe, who had a purple silk dress on, was looking very happy.

Cloe: I know!

Dave: now, girls, don't get too excited yet! The boys are going to Rio de Janeiro.

Boys: WHAT?

Shawn: we can't go that far away!

Simon crossed his arms.

Alvin: and besides, it's not safe there Dave! The place is swarming with tropical birds!

Max moved towards Brittany.

Max: hey Brittany.

Brittany was disgusted. Max was Flirting with her!

Brittany: Leave me alone.

She walked towards her sister and Cloe.

Jeanette: hey Britt!

Cloe: hi Brittany! Can you help me put my hair up?

Brittany: Sure thing Cloe!

Cloe shook her hair and Brittany put it in a pony tail for her.

Simon: What's so wrong with Rio, Alvin? It's just like on that movie.

Theodore: and besides, you might like it!

Simon put an arm around his brother.

Simon: well put Theo, very well put! Count us in!

Alvin: yay…

Dave was happy THEY wanted to go. It was Alvin he was worried about.

Dave: Alright, time for bed.

Katy: okay Dave!

She ran towards the bed room. Alvin and Katy had to share a bed, so did Max and Brittany, Jeanette and Owen, Simon and Cloe, Elnore and Shawn and Theodore and Molly. Brittany didn't even look at max.

Jeanette: Night Owen, Night Simon, Night Cloe.

Dave: Night everyone.

All: good night Dave!

Dave turned off the light and walked away. Jeanette and Simon were already sleeping peace fully. Or that's what they thought.

Brittany: *mumbling* That Max is never gonna leave me be, is he?

Jeanette sighed. Her sister seemed really disturbed.

Jeanette: *mumbling* note to self: go to bed early…

Brittany: I can hear you Jeanette.

Jeanette's eyes widened as Brittany hopped down onto her bed, careful not to wake up Owen.

Brittany: *Quietly* Can you keep a secret?

Jeanette: *Quietly* yeah, I think…

Brittany sat next to her.

Brittany: *Quietly* you remember when we were kids and I used to have that really big crush on Ted Fisherman?

Jeanette sat up.

Jeanette: *Quietly* yeah.

Brittany: *Quietly* He and his brother Trent are coming to West Eastman tomorrow!

Jeanette: *giggles* um, can we go into the lounge or something?

Brittany: Okay.

They hopped off the bed and ran into the Lounge room.

Brittany: Dave won't mind if we sleep in here tonight, will he?

Jeanette: Nah.

And with that, they curled up and went to sleep on Dave's arm chair.

_**Is it good? Please Review!**_


	2. Do we have to?

_Last chapter was short, I know, this one is even longer and has a couple of songs. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS OR AATC PS: This is dedicated to AATCROCKS02. I give you__**: Do we have to? **_

**International love**

Max awoke in the morning**, **not knowing Brittany was in the lounge with Jeanette.

Max: *Sleepy* Morning Brittany…*Looks over to where Brittany was sleeping* Britt?

He looked under at Jeanette's bed. Only Owen… He walked into the kitchen.

Max: Britt? Jen? Maybe they're in the lounge…

Owen walked into the kitchen.

Owen: Max? What are you doing?

Max jumped and turned around.

Max:*stuttering* Owen…What am I doing...Just…uh…

Without hesitation, Owen finished his sentence.

Owen: You're looking for Brittany. They're in the lounge.

Max: how do you know?

Owen: I heard them talking. Jeanette said they should go in the lounge.

Cloe woke up and went into the kitchen.

Cloe: *sleepy* Max? What's going on? Huh?

Owen and Max ran into the lounge only to see an angry Brittany and an aggressive Jeanette.

Brittany and Jeanette: Were you spying on us?

Owen and Max: NO!

Jeanette: Bet you were! You have no proof you weren't!

Max: you have no proof we were!

Alvin: * from bedroom* SHUT UP! I CAN HERE YOU IN HERE!

Simon: *in room* shut up Alvin I'm trying to sleep here!

Alvin: *In room* Tell them that!

Simon:*In room* No!

They heard lots of banging from their bedroom.

All the others except Alvin and Simon came out.

Katy: Simon was fast asleep and then…BAM! He's wide awake in a war with Alvin! What gives?

Molly: Brothers…

When Dave woke up and heard the boys fighting, he went into their bedroom.

Alvin: What happened to knocking Dave? We could have been naked in here!

Dave: stop fighting. C'mon guys, come get ready to go.

Katy: yay! We're going to Paris!

Jeanette: isn't Ted and…*Brittany puts her hand on her mouth*

Brittany: she was talking about nothing…*Nervous chuckle*

Simon's suspicions were growing.

Jeanette: Dave, do we have time to rehearse?

Dave: go ahead girls!

Girls: okay, One, two three! *Singing* _You don't understand what it is  
>That makes me tick<br>But you wish you did  
>You always second guess, wonder if I say yes<br>but you just lose out every time_

_If you only knew what I talked about  
>When I'm with my friends just hangin' out<br>Then you'd have the inside scoop  
>On what to say, what to do<br>That way when you play the game  
>Baby you could never lose<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall<br>A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
>All my precious secrets, yeah<br>You'd know them all  
>Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall<em>

_You'd love to know, the things I do  
>When I'm with my friends, and not with you<br>Your always second guess, wonder if  
>There's other guys I'm flirting with<br>You should know by now_

_If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you  
>If I make a promise, I'm comin' thru<br>Don't you wish that you could  
>See me every second of the day<br>That way you would have no doubt  
>That baby I would never stray<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall<br>A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
>All my precious secrets, yeah<br>You'd know them all  
>Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall<em>

_A little communication  
>Well that'll go a long way<br>You're getting misinformation  
>Too much hearsay, hearsay<em>

_and what I say is  
>come a little closer<br>And what I'm gonna say is_

_Don't You  
>Don't You<br>Don't You  
>Don't you wish you were a...<br>Hey!_

_[Chorus:]__  
>Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall<br>A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
>All my precious secrets, yeah<br>you'd know them all  
>don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall<em>

Dave: well done girls! Now boys! Set it off!

Alvin: Do we have to?

Simon: Alvin!

Alvin: okay…

Boys: 1…2…3! *singing*_I I see ya staring  
>What you wearing<br>Gucci and Channele don't matter you're amazing  
>And I just wanna get you in my ride<br>'cause girl you been burning up in my mind  
>S let's walk over the bar<em>

_Pre Chorus:  
>Fill it up up do a little dance stir it up up<br>Everybody knows what's up up  
>Come on let's move loving all the things you do do<br>Girl i got my eyes on you you  
>You know you got it<br>Everybody do you want it?  
>let's get it started<br>Set it off! Set it off!  
>If you really want it let's get it started<br>Everybody  
>Set it off!<em>

_Find More lyrics at .com__  
>Chorus:<br>To all my people on the dance floor set it off  
>We running hot we about to get low set it off<br>And if you're sexy and you want more set it off  
>Yeah yeah set it off!<br>Yeah yeah set it off!_

_Let's get it closer  
>Girl i got to know ya<br>No place i'd rather be than right here with ya  
>You work the body just the way i like i like<br>Got it going making me lose my mind_

_[Pre Chorus:]  
>[Chorus:]<em>

_Everybody do you want it?  
>let's get it started<br>Set it off! Set it off!  
>If you really want it let's get it started<br>Everybody  
>Set it off!<em>

_[Chorus:]_

Dave: see! You were real good!

Shawn: *looks at Alvin* he's right.

Brittany and Katy were wearing Pink, Silk dresses, Jeanette and Cloe were wearing Purple ones and Elnore and Molly were wearing Green ones. Jeanette and Cloe had their hair down, Brittany and Katy had their hair in a ponytail and Elnore and Molly had their hair in piggy tails.

Jeanette: hello Simon.

Simon: woah! Jeanette YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!

Jeanette walked towards Simon.

Jeanette: you think so?

Simon: *kisses her on the cheek* you are, Jeanette. Forever and always.

Jeanette hugged him.

Jeanette: thank you Simon.

Dave: C'mon guys, off to the airport. I changed my mind, you're all going to Paris.

All: Yes!


	3. Paris

_The long awaited third chapter of International Love, __**Paris.**_

**International Love**

When they got to the airport, two chipmunks they didn't know jumped up onto one of the waiting tables.

Jeanette: *Whispering* Is that Ted and Trent?

Brittany: *Whispering* If it is, they look different.

Theodore hugged Eleanor. The plane was about to arrive. Brittany started to jump around excitedly. Ted and Trent jumped onto the other's waiting table. Trent walked over to Jeanette.

Trent: Hey there! I'm Trent Fisherman. And you are?

Jeanette: I'm Jeanette Miller.

Ted walked over to Brittany.

Ted: Say, you look familiar.

Brittany: What's your name? I'm Brittany Miller.

Ted: Brittany? It's me, Ted Fisherman.

Simon looked at Trent. Trent saw him and looked at Jeanette.

Trent: uh, who's that?

Jeanette: Only my boyfriend Simon.

Trent: Oh, you're not single…

Simon: Damn right she's not!

Trent walked over to Simon.

Trent: Okay, I think I know how to make this all go away.

The plane arrived.

Jeanette: OUR PLANE'S HERE C'MON SIMON TOO-DA-LOO TRENT!

Simon growled at Trent. When they got on the plane, There was a blonde waitress (Plus the blonde hair.) The waitress tripped over, and Dave helped her up.

Dave: Are you okay Miss?

Blonde: Oh, just call me Haylee.

Dave: I'm Dave Seville. Nice to meet you Haylee.

Haylee: Nice to meet you too, Dave. I've heard a lot about you and the chipmunks.

Alvin: Hey-Yo!

Alvin jumped from his seat and ran into the back of the plane. He saw cats and dogs in cages. One of the dogs managed to open its cage and it had pounced onto Alvin.

Alvin: I was joking about A for appetizer! BRITTANY!

Brittany: Alvin?

Brittany jumped from her seat and ran into the back, followed by Max.

Max: Britt, stay out of this. Hey Dog! Eat the M! M for Main Course!

Brittany: Max I'm sick of you always getting in my way!

The dog ran towards them, but Brittany sprayed it with her perfume. It ran back into its cage. Alvin jumped to a microphone and did a voice-over.

Alvin: _**ONE TWO THREE! ROCKING WITH THE CHIPMUNKS! Brittany and I, Alvin Seville, Are here to satisfy.**_

Dave: ALVINNNNNNNNNNNN!

Alvin slid back into the middle of the plane, but he slid a little too far and got face to face with Ian.

Alvin: Hello, Ian.

Ian: Same to you, Alvin.

Jeanette came and grabbed Alvin by his T-shirt and dragged him back to Dave who was putting them in cages with their counter parts. Max, Alvin, Brittany and Katy, Shawn, Cloe, Simon and Jeanette, Molly, Owen, Eleanor and Theodore. He put the cages next to each other in the back.

Dave: Sorry, but I can't trust you.

An hour later, the plane landed in Paris. Dave let the chipmunks out of their cages. They ran out of the plane, followed by Dave and Haylee, because it was the end of her shift.

Dave: So, Haylee, If you like, you can come see the performance. If you come with us, you get in for free and front row seats.

Haylee: Yes please!

Dave: Come on then!

Dave held her hand and they went backstage. Haylee went to the front row and sat down. The chipmunks ran onto the stage, boys on one side, girls on the other. The curtains opened, and Alvin walked to the middle, followed by all the other boys. Then the girls entered.

Brittany: _I smiled at you_

_Alvin: I just walked away_

_Jeanette: I tried to make you stay_

_Simon: But I was confused and lead astray_

_Eleanor: Only one question comes to my mind:_

_Theodore: One question:_

_All: What ever happened to us?_

_Girls: It was so magical_

_Boys: So Theatrical –al-al_

_All: Did something happen to us?_

_Girls: Like two birds of a feather_

_Boys: We were meant to be together-ether_

_All: So come back to me._

_Max: I stopped and turned around_

_Katy: I was crying without a sound_

_Shawn: I came to comfort you_

_Cloe: But I pushed you away_

_Owen: Only one question comes to mind:_

_Molly: One question:_

_All: What ever happened to us?_

_Girls: It was so magical_

_Boys: So Theatrical –al-al_

_All: Did something happen to us?_

_Girls: Like two birds of a feather_

_Boys: We were meant to be together-ether_

_All: So come back to me._

_Alvin: Can you feel me?_

_Simon: Do you want me?_

_Theodore: Will you hear me?_

_Brittany: Will you comfort me?_

_Jeanette: Do you support me?_

_Eleanor: Can you come back to me?_

_Brittany: Whoa oh Yeah!_

_All: What ever happened to us?_

_Girls: It was so magical_

_Boys: So Theatrical –al-al_

_All: Did something happen to us?_

_Girls: Like two birds of a feather_

_Boys: We were meant to be together-ether_

_All: So come back to me._

All: THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

The chipmunks went backstage and Haylee ran in there with Dave.

Haylee: Guys, that was amazing!

Dave: Did you guys plan that yourself?

They nodded.

Dave: Wow. Haylee, I have something I've been meaning to ask you.

Haylee: I'm listening.

Dave: Will you go out with me?

Haylee: Dave, I…I will!

Alvin: Somebody's in love.

Dave: Alvin. Simon, Jeanette, you're in charge when we get home. Make sure the others behave.

Simon: Don't worry Dave. We got it covered.

Alvin: Can we go to the beach house?

Dave: As long as you behave. I'll give you my coins. When we get home.

Dave went to the plane station and got the last plane back home. The chipmunks slept in their cages on the way. The plane landed an hour later and Dave let them out of the cages.

Alvin: Next stop: Beach house!

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Love?

**International Love**

The chipmunks arrived at the beach house and the first ride they went on was the roller coaster. Then Simon scored Jeanette some chocolate on the candy machine. Max got Brittney a rose and she turned away, disgusted.

"BOUNCY CASTLE!" Alvin yelled, pointing it out.

The twelve chipmunks jumped onto the bouncy castle, jumping away. Jeanette and Simon jumped off first. Simon spotted Trent in the distance. He was slinking over to Jeanette.

"Hey Jeanette!" He greeted happily

"Hi…Trent…"

"I won something and I thought you might like it." He said, pulling out a string of purple jewels. At that moment, Simon's face went red and he stormed over.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a rage.

"Giving Jen something, Dork Glasses." Just at that moment, Simon punched Trent in the stomach.

"Touch my Jeanette again and you'll get more than just a punch in the stomach, Pal!"

**Dave and Hayley…**

"Well, tonight is the best night of my life." Dave smiled. "I met a beautiful girl, had dinner with her, and fallen madly in love with her. I'm hoping she feels the same way, and, I'm gonna treat her with what she deserves, if she becomes the love of my life." Everyone in the restaurant clapped as Dave finished his speech.

"Dave, that was so sweet."

"Thanks…It was nothing, reall—" Haylee kissed him. He chuckled.

"I love you, Dave."

**The chipmunks…**

"Trent! Wait!"

"Sorry Jen, I don't think I should be here with mister protective around." Trent then scurried away. Jeanette frowned. She then turned to Simon, who said nothing.

"Thanks alot, Simon." She cried, scurring away.


	5. We Are Perfect

**International Love**

Jeanette wasn't gonna speak to Simon. She couldn't after the incident last night.

"Jen?" She heard a familiar voice ask. She looked over her shoulder and saw Brittany, who scurried towards her. "Look, I know you're upset about Simon and what he did last night." Jeanette groaned.

"HE THINKS HE HAS THE RIGHT TO CONTROL MY ENTIRE LIFE, IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"THESE THINGS HAPPEN! I'VE BEEN THROUGH IT WITH ALVIN A MILLION TIMES! YOU GOTTA UNDERSTAND IT JEN!" Eleanor, who had been watching, decided to step in.

"JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" She screamed. Brittany and Jeanette looked at their little sister, startled and shocked. "Look, you and Simon just need to apologize to each other and to Trent and Ted and maybe sort a few things out and maybe you and Simon can have a long, happy relationship without much problems. It'll be easy sis, c'mon, Simon is miserable." Eleanor explained to Jeanette. Brittany nodded. Jeanette then forced them out of the room and slammed the door on them. She then hid underneath her bed and cried.

Meanwhile Simon sat on his bed reading a science book.

"Typical Simon." A familiar voice said. He peered up from his book and saw Alvin jumping up onto his bed.

"Ugh, what is it Alvin?" He grumbled.

"Jeanette's upset, you know." Alvin said.

"OH I REALLY DIDN'T NOTICE EVEN BY THE FACT. SHE'S. NOT. TALKING TO ME!" Simon yelled.

"Simon, I went in the chippettes room before with Brittany and Eleanor and all I could hear was Jeanette crying. You gotta stop this Si, she really needs you right now."

"No she doesn't, she has Fisherman. She doesn't need me."

"SIMON! STOP IT! SHE WAS HIDING UNDER THE BED! SHE NEEDS YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING RIGHT NOW SO SHUT UP AND GO TALK TO HER!" Alvin screamed at Simon. Simon then grumbled and scampered to the chippettes room. Inside Jeanette lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"J-Jeanette?" Simon asked, fixing up his glasses. Jeanette let out a depressed sigh and Simon jumped up onto her bed. "I love you." No reply. "Jen, really, I do."

"I could see that." Simon then hugged her.

"No matter what happens I will always be here." He then thought of something. He began to sing.

"_Beautiful, you are,_

_In my eyes,_

_You shine like a star_

_My beautiful, you are_

_In my eyes_

_You shine like a star…" _Jeanette watched him as he stepped back and began to sing again.

"_Our love was supposed to last forever_

_Nothing can take us from each other,_

_You take me up, up, up_

_We see the world from up, up, up,_

_We see it from a differ-rent angle_

_Cause you're my Guardian Angel…" _Jeanette began to sing.

"_Oh, so what am I supposed to do?_

_Seeing the world with you _

_So just love me,_

_Love me baby,_

_And nothin' will tear us apart, and…"_They then sung together.

"_Our love was supposed to last forever_

_Nothing can take us from each other,_

_You take me up, up, up_

_We see the world from up, up, up,_

_We see it from a differ-rent angle_

_Cause you're my Guardian Angel…" _They sang a line each of the next part.

"_We made a promise (Whoa)"_

_We will never touch the ground (Yeah…)"_

"_We'll go forever"_

"_And ever,"_

"_And ever and…"_

"_Ever!"_

'_Oh, whoa-oa-oa-oa Yeaaahhhhhhhhh…"_

They hugged and sang the chorus together.

"_Our love was supposed to last forever_

_Nothing can take us from each other,_

_You take me up, up, up_

_We see the world from up, up, up,_

_We see it from a differ-rent angle_

_Cause you're my Guardian Angel…"_

**Alvin and Brittany…**

"Uh, Britt?"

"Ugh, what, Alvin?" She groaned. She turned around, and at that moment, Alvin kissed her. "Okay, I have to admit that was nice." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought you liked Max." Alvin teased, only to get a slap in the face.

"Shut it! I thought you liked Katy." Brittany teased, knowing Alvin wouldn't slap her even if he wanted to.

"I love you, Brittany, and no one else."

"Same here." They shared another kiss. The romance between them was destroyed by,

"Whooo, Alvin and Brittany sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Alvin and Brittany, sitting in a boat—,"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" The two teasing voices had been Owen and Shawn, and they had frozen after Brittany had yelled. Brittany giggled a little. "If you ever finish that sentence, I will kill you both." She said in the sweetest voice. They ran off, scared.

"We are perfect." Alvin chuckled.

**The song in this chapter belongs to me.**


End file.
